


in(cest) my cup

by incensuous



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Free!
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kissing Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incensuous/pseuds/incensuous
Summary: Rin comes home in time for Christmas.





	in(cest) my cup

**Author's Note:**

> based off that folger's commercial lmao. cross-posted from tumblr :)

Gou can feel it in her bones Rin is home, but obviously the most telling sign is the sound of keys jingling just outside the door.

She’s already sprung up from her position on their living room sofa, having been counting down the minutes. Gou impatiently wrenches the door open to find the surprised face of her brother staring down at her.

There are minute differences she spots on him—slightly tanner skin from the harsher Australian sun, longer hair making a more substantial ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his biceps perhaps look even more dazzling likely due to the intensive training his new coach has placed upon him—but he is still her brother.

Gou uses her legs to propel herself upwards straight into Rin’s expectant arms.

“Onii-chan!” she squeals. “You’re late.”

He laughs a little and holds Gou in place with an arm around her waist, the other coming up to pet the hair that matched his.

“Sorry,” he offers. “It’s a long way from Australia.”

He places her back on her feet and she can’t even keep her pout on for long, as she drags him into the warm house.

Rin manages to pull his luggage along and places it by the doorway. He follows his pajama-clad sister into their kitchen, walking past the large, decorative tree in the corner.

She’s a pink blur as she whips together some hot cocoa for the both of them, resplendent with marshmallows and a festive straw.

He accepts the mug, after pulling her close to him in another embrace, nuzzling her long, unbound hair with his nose.

“Missed you,” he murmurs.

“You too,” she pipes back, pressing her cheek against his firm chest. “Visit more often.”

He presses a quick peck to her crown. “I’ll try. Coach has been working me like a dog.”

“But it’s paid off, right?” she guilelessly comments, while her dainty fingers splay themselves over his abdomen, tracing the hard planes through his thin shirt.

He snorts. Of course Gou would notice any changes to his body. He hoped his was the only one she was so familiar with.

She clambers onto the counter and sips at her warm drink, while he chews on soaked marshmallows. She begins scooting closer, until she’s practically pressed against his arm, not that there was much distance between them to begin with.

Gou finally whispers, “Please, onii-chan?”

Rin recognizes the pleading tone in her voice. And hates he’s always been powerless against it. Partly because whatever she wanted also pleased _him_ as well.

He slants his carmine eyes towards her, as he sets down his cup. What else could he do but oblige?

He leans closer but pauses to make sure there are no wayward noises nearby, meaning their mother is likely still sleeping in her bedroom upstairs. Swooping in, he chastely presses his lips against her cocoa-flavored ones. She sighs happily and melts against him.

When he quickly retreats, she manages to beam and seem disappointed all at once. “Thank you,” she murmurs almost guiltily, knowing the risk her indulgence posed.

He fights the blush forming on his cheeks, looks away and mutters, “Later.”

At this promise, Gou’s eyes glitter knowingly and Rin realizes, once again, nothing was ever more important to him than her happiness.

Then he remembers something and fishes in his pocket. It’s a small box, all wrapped up as best as he could manage and topped off with a gaudy ribbon, as crimson as their own eyes.

“Merry Christmas,” he announces in a perfect accent—his months in Australia have reinforced his linguistic abilities.

She blinks at it, her eyes wide and her small hands reach out to take it from him. Gou only stares at it for a moment, and he’s worried maybe she somehow doesn’t want it before even knowing what it is. “I thought it’d fit you—”

He’s interrupted by Gou thrusting the ribbon onto his chest.

“Onii-chan’s my present,” she declares spritely. Gou throws aside caution and herself into his arms for the second time that morning, and he easily steadies her as she plants her lips firmly onto his.

“Gou!” he whispers furiously once she draws away, because it is so important for them to keep this their secret.

Her eyes seem so innocent—even though he knows first-hand she can be anything _but_ , and they entrance him as she hops down from the countertop.

Their abandoned cocoa sits there forlornly as she tugs on his arm, leading him towards his room—which was farthest from their mother’s.

“And I’m _your_ present, onii-chan!”


End file.
